


Highly Recommended

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grumpy Jensen Ackles, M/M, Nudity, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: For a guy who just put out his first music album, Jensen hasn't been doing much to promote it.Misha helps.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Highly Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background for this story: For those who might not be aware, Misha set up a text community for fans. This basically allows him to send us a mass text whenever he's of the mind to do so. On Wednesday, November 20, he solicited music recommendations from said text community.
> 
> And that brings us to this story.

Jensen grumpily climbs toward consciousness because he’s cold. His first lucid thought is that there’s absolutely no fuck reason why he should be so cold. Sure he’s  _ naked _ , but he went to sleep curled up with Misha, and Misha is a walking human space heater of a person, nevermind that he’s a fucking octopus when he’s unconscious. He pulls Jensen in impossibly tight and close, cuddling him into some sort of vice grip that must require more limbs than Misha actually possesses. 

So he shouldn’t be cold.

He mumbles obscenities under his breath as he halfheartedly reaches down to yank up the comforter from the foot of his bed, and that’s when he catches sight of Misha. He frowns, because Misha, the motherfucker, is sitting up in bed next to him with way more space between their bodies than is necessary. He’s pulled on boxers and has his goddamn stupid fucking phone in his hand and he’s grinning at it. “The fuck you doin’ awake,” he slurs, more accusatory than questioning.

Misha pulls the cursed device down to his lap and aims a too-bright smile at Jensen. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

“It’s still dark outside.”

“It’s 6:30.”

Jensen shoots his partner a pained look. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you?”

Misha just laughs, with his stupid little scrunched up nose and his stupid eye crinkles and his stupid musical sounds that have no right coming out of his chest this early in the morning, and Jensen grumbles something that might be, “Asshole,” and flops back over on his side, yanking the comforter up with him.

Behind him, there’s a sigh, and then the sound of something - probably Misha’s phone - being set down on the nightstand, and then, blessedly, the familiar feel of Misha’s warm, muscular body molding around his back. 

They’re silent for a long time, and Jensen thinks he might go back to sleep because really, he only got about 4 hours of sleep and neither of them is due to set until this afternoon. But it’s not going to happen. He can feel the rest of his body stirring. The first rumbles of hunger are starting in his gut, and it won’t be long and his bladder will force him to leave the bed, even if temporarily. “What  _ were  _ you doing, anyway?” He asks, more calmly than before.

“I asked the fans for music suggestions,” comes the reply, and Jensen finds himself turning in Misha’s arms so he can properly shoot him a bitchface. Misha just pecks a kiss on his angry lips. “Mostly I just wanted to know how many of them would remind me that  _ you  _ just put out an album.”

“And?”

“A surprising number, actually, considering you hardly did anything to promote it.” Jensen wants to protest, but whatever he might be thinking up to say, Misha silences it with a kiss. Then he pulls back to make full eye contact, the way Misha does when he’s actually planning to say something sincere. He rests his forehead against Jensen’s and says, “I’m proud of you,” and fuck… Jensen can’t remember why he was grumpy anymore. He lets himself get pulled into another, deeper kiss. “Jensen.” Another one of those soul-searching looks, and  _ fuck _ , it’s much too early for this. “ _ You _ should be proud of you.”

“I am, Mish. Much as I ever am, I… I am.” He blinks and looks away, the weight of Misha’s stare too much this early in the morning. When he looks like that, Jensen just wants to spill his guts about literally everything, and if he spills his guts right now it’s going to make for a fucking melancholy start to the day and that’s just not what he’s looking for. So when he lifts his face again, he kisses Misha, eyes still closed. “Thanks for being my cheerleader.”

“You’re welcome.” Kiss. “You know, if you want, I could get a costume, dress up, maybe seduce you with my pom-poms and high kicks…” Misha bats his eyes, and just like that, the mood lightens. 

“You can’t do any high kicks right now,” Jensen reminds him, and Misha returns with a bitchface to mirror Jensen’s earlier one, which makes Jensen chuckle. “But you could maybe make me breakfast in bed?”

“Anything you want, rock god.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, and Misha laughs again as he kisses his neck and leaves the bed. Cold again, Jensen pulls the covers more fully around his body. “Don’t ever call me that again.” Then he flops over and throws the comforter over his head in what he knows is an overdramatic move. He hears Misha’s laughter, floating out of the bedroom.  _ Mission accomplished _ .

He waits until he hears Misha moving about in the kitchen to resurface from beneath the covers, and when he does, he notes that dawn has arrived without his notice. Just like that, it’s Wednesday.

He smiles. Sighs. Rolls over and inhales the scent of Misha that lingers on the adjacent pillow. Closes his eyes and hugs the pillow a little closer, humming to himself as he listens to the sounds of his partner moving about the kitchen. He’s gotten so used to this, he’s not at all surprised when Misha starts singing to himself as he cooks. 

He  _ is  _ surprised when he recognizes the song as his own.

His feet carry him to the kitchen of their own accord, and he joins Misha’s cautious baritone with his own tenor. “ _ When the heavens open and and a new day comes along… _ ” Misha looks up shyly, and lowers his voice to a hum to continue the chorus as he looks back down at the pan in front of him. Sighing, Jensen comes up behind him and embraces him as he sings, “ _ I know I would rather be together alone… _ sing with me, Babe.”

“No.” Misha pays way more attention to his frying eggs than he actually needs to.

“Please? For me?” He rests his chin on Misha’s shoulder and hums an interlude right in his ear. There’s a sigh of defeat and then Misha’s joining him on the next bar of lyrics, “ _ In a big top circle in a world we can call our own _ .” He nudges Misha’s jaw to encourage him to turn his head back, and the other man does, and then their lips are meeting, the eggs temporarily forgotten.

When they part, their foreheads rest together and Jensen whispers into the inch between their lips, “ _ It’s all our own _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the end are from "All Our Own" off Radio Company Volume 1, by Jensen Ackles and Steve Carlson.


End file.
